godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
God Eater 3
God Eater 3 is the sequel to God Eater 2 Rage Burst. According to the trailers, there was a disaster of tremendous proportions, referred to as "Ashlands" that devoured Fenrir, and is apparently still ongoing by the time of the narration. According to its first official trailer, God Eater 3'' will feature dual wielding, a first in the ''God Eater series. The game received a Japanese release on December 13, 2018, and was released internationally on PS4 and Steam on February 8, 2019. A Nintendo Switch version was later released on July 12, 2019, featuring two collaboration costumes from Tales of Vesperia. Synopsis The game's official synopsis reads as follows: New Features *'Adaptive God Eaters (AGE)' - A new type of God Eater. Created after the appearance of Ashlands, they possess a much higher resistance to ash. AGEs wear armlets on each arm, and are thought of as far closer to Aragami compared to standard God Eaters. *'Dive - '''At the cost of stamina, players can now perform a long, advancing charge that homes in on enemies when locked in. *'Burst Arts' - This is a system similar to Blood Arts, where attacks are augmented or even replaced entirely during Burst. Players can also unlock '''Burst Art Effects, '''which are additional effects that occur when performing a Burst Art. *'Burst Plug-ins' - These can be set on melee weapons, guns, and armor to decide on power-up effects during Burst. Some examples include the ''"Preemptive Attack" that increases attack power, the "High Torque" that reduces stamina consumption, and "Wall" that reduces damage taken. *'Skills Install ' - The skill system has been modified - All weapons now have a single skill that activates during Burst that doesn't occupy a Skill Slot, but they do not have anymore skills than that. Skill slots also are limited during a weapon's low ranks, gaining them as they are upgraded. Finally, Upgrade Parts have been removed. **'Abandoned God Arcs '- These make a return from previous entries, but have been modified. You'll receive "Abandoned God Arcs" as rewards from missions that can be installed as a God Arc skill. These skills increases your maximum HP, slash attacks, or a speed buff when carrying items. There are some that increase based on level, including ones with effects that increase after hitting level 10. *'Acceleration Trigger' - Accel Trigger is a gameplay mechanic similar to the Blood Rage system from God Eater 2 Rage Burst. Different triggers have different conditions (ex. guard x number of attacks, devour x number of times, etc.) which, when met, grant various buffs (ex. constant HP regen, increased melee damage, etc.) Accel Triggers can be triggered indefinitely. Players must strive to achieve these conditions in order to have an advantage when fighting strong Aragami. *'Engage' - The Engage system procs whenever you and another player stay close to each other. This grants them buffs. An “Engage Percentage” gauge rises up whenever you fight together with a teammate within a certain range. Once the gauge is full, you can trigger an “Engage Effect.” All buffs will be shared amongst Engaged players, including Accel Triggers. *'Biting-Edge' - A new form of a close-range type God Arc will be introduced in God Eater 3—the Biting Edge. This new God Arc has two forms, Dual Wielding and Mow-Down. **'Dual Wielding' is its normal form - a pair of dual blades. This allows the AGE to strike with quick slashes and thrusts, but its range is short. **'Mow-Down' transforms the weapon, linking it into a twin-bladed glaive. This halts the stamina regeneration of the player and also consumes stamina for every attack as well as preventing the player from guarding, but players can take advantage of wide-range, damaging attacks. Players should try to balance out switching between these two forms. *'Ranged Combat Rework - '''Friendly bullets cannot stagger nor knock back allies - they will simply pass over them. **'Raygun''' - Taking the place of Blast Guns, Ray Guns are the new long-range God Arc mode introduced in God Eater 3. These guns fire a “radiation shot”, a constant stream which grows stronger the more it is fired. Its power resets after firing a shot, so knowing openings and taking advantage of them is a must in order to master this mode. *'Heavy Moon' - In the Heavy Moon’s normal form, the protagonist uses the curved edge of the blade to do wide slashes that also have the drawback of having long motions. By doing a certain button combination or certain combos, the crescent moon will extend and turn into a giant battleaxe with high raw power. *'Ash Aragami' - A new type of Aragami. When enraged, they will attempt a Devour attack, allowing them to enter a Burst state that allows them access to devastating attacks. Information Dev Details *The developers apologized for the three-year wait since the release of God Eater 2: Rage Burst. *After the development of Rage Burst wrapped up, they reconsidered what draws people to God Eater and what players are looking for. By looking at user feedback, they were faced with a situation where what users wanted is considerably different from the current God Eater at the time. *In addition to looking at evolving the series, they explored market potential, including overseas expansion. Both God Eater 2 Rage Burst and God Eater Resurrection were well-reviewed overseas. *They felt that God Eater 3 should return to the feeling first felt in God Eater—the adrenaline of fluidly hunting down enemies. *''God Eater 3'' is set after the events of'' Rage Burst''. *The setting of God Eater 3 is the area around a Fenrir Headquarters. However, the Fenrir Headquarters that existed in Rage Burst has already collapsed. *The worldview from previous games has changed considerably, and the positions of the God Eaters have also changed. *Multiplayer has been evolved to make it more enjoyable to play by modern standards. *The fields have been completely remade. *Players can move around seamlessly on the field, and areas are the biggest they have ever been in a God Eater game. Fields feel more expansive than ever, in part thanks to the implementation of vertical elevation. *In addition to the dual-wielding God Arc, there are other new types of God Arcs as well. *The game also incorporated other new elements to face off against formidable enemies. *The smartphone RPG God Eater: Resonant Ops is set between'' Rage Burst'' and 3'', but is not required to fully understand ''3. *The game will include multiplayer outside of the traditional 4 player teams. Overview Everything began when the Ashlands arose. Whence is not yet known, but they began to expand, and everything they touched turned to ash. Fenrir was helpless to fight back as the Ashlands took their Branches and reduced them to naught. What survivors remained fled underground and constructed bases known as Ports (JP: Minato), from which they conducted experiments to create a new breed of God Eaters--the Adaptive God Eaters, or AGE for short, who are capable of resisting the corrosive effects of the Ashlands. However, due to both their power and usefulness, AGEs are considered a dangerous commodity and are not allowed their freedom. The AGEs, in addition to their resistance to the Ashlands' harmful effects, have increased physical capabilities compared to normal God Eaters, and they are said to be closer to Aragami. However, even though the AGEs are subjected to dangerous work, their rewards are small-to-nonexistent due to the shortage of supplies and resources. ---- Caravans In order for each port to obtain the means to transport good and share information as the Ashlands expand, packs of mobile fortresses able to travel within the Ashlands called “Caravans” were quickly constructed. In the world of God Eater 3, where nearly all infrastructure has been lost due to the Ashlands, Caravans are humanity’s sole lifeline. Each mobile fortress ship is called an “Ash Crawler,” while it is common for the ship that would become the Caravan mother ship to don the name of its home port. ---- Chrysanthemum The Ash Crawler that appears before the protagonist and company is the mother ship of the port “Chrysanthemum.” While it mainly undertakes transportation work for mid-size cargo and boasts the ability to move at high speeds within the Ashlands, its weapons are kept to a minimum in order to maintain a light weight, meaning its combat ability is essentially nonexistent. *Hilda Henriquez (CV: ''Umeka Shouji)'' *Amy Chrysanthemum (CV: ''Minami Tsuda)'' *Phym (CV: ''Rina Endou)'' *Ricardo Sforza (CV: ''Tomohisa Hashizume)'' ---- Baran Baran is a large port that has highly developed commerce and industry. They also do extensive research and development on Adaptive God Eaters. They have such high technology that they’re often contracted by other port to develop equipment and weapons. *Lulu Baran (CV: ''Ayaka Nanase)'' *Goh Baran (CV: ''Shunsuke Sakuya)'' Gleipnir Gleipnir is an organization that originates from the division of the same name that existed within the old Fenrir headquarters’ army. Numerous God Eaters as well as Adaptive God Eaters are among its ranks. By escaping the danger of the calamity that occurred and contributing to the settlement of the chaos that followed, Gleipnir’s influential strength in the region around the old Fenrir headquarters grew strong. The organization possesses several ports, and has taken on the role of mediator between ports. When conflict broke out between ports, Gleipnir mediated based on the “Ashland Navigation Act.” *Abraham Gadolin (CV: ''Unsho Ishizuka)'' *Claire Victorious (CV: ''Haruka Tomatsu)'' *Fuyuhiko Inukai (CV: ''Yōji Ueda)'' ---- Pennywort Port A Port which owns many AGEs. It prioritizes profit and results over all else, and through dangerous work such as prolonged expeditions into the Ashlands. Aragami extermination is its main business, and as a result, AGE casualties and injury rates are extremely high. *Protagonist (God Eater 3) *Hugo Pennywort (CV: ''Tomokazu Seki)'' *Zeke Pennywort (CV: ''Shunichi Toki)'' *Keith Pennywort (CV: ''Masamu Ono)'' *Sho Pennywort *Marr Pennywort *Lil Pennywort ---- Crimson Queen *Werner Gadolin (CV: ''Tsutomu Isobe)'' *Neal Pennywort (CV: ''Yusuke Handa)'' ---- Port Dusty Miller *Ein (CV: ''Kazuya Nakai)'' ---- Ashborn A new species of Aragami thought to have appeared along with the birth of the Ashlands. They are known as the "Aragami of Disaster" and have a high adaptability rate to the Ashlands. Unlike other Aragami, the Ashborn share a common element in their cores for counter-adaptation to the Ashlands and resistance to their effects, but this is still being researched. *Anubis *Ra *Nuadha *Dromi *Balmung Counter-Adaptive Type Aragami Extremely dangerous beings that only appear in super highly concentrated Ashlands, such as an ash storm, and whose existence revitalizes the surrounding Ashlands. They possess extremely powerful counter-adaptive type abilities, and have evolved and derived from the Ashland Aragami as if to counter the creation of AGE. *Namhaid Nuadha *Svartr Balmung *Glacial Ra *Grim Anubis *Foul Dromi *Megiddo Odin *Amen Ra Devouring and Burst Abilities Ashborn have the unique ability to activate their Oracle Cells by "devouring" AGEs, resulting in a phenomenon similar to Burst. While in this state, the Ashborn have dramatically increased physical ability, and at the same time, the "devoured" AGEs are weakened and unable to receive Link-Aid or Link Burst. ---- New Aragami *Axe Raider *Fallen Axe Raider *Blast Spider *Fallen Blast Spider *Barbarius *Fallen Barbarius *Nemain *Fallen Nemain *False Idol *Fallen False Idol *Havakiri *Fallen Havakiri ---- Aragami from Previous Games Aragami from previous entries in the God Eater series are powered-up in. Effects and the like have been brushed up, and players can take on these enemies again. Fight them using God Eater 3‘s newly added God Arcs and systems. *Ogretail *Zygote *Cocoon Maiden *Dreadpike *Gboro-Gboro *Ukonvasara *Kongou *Chi-You *Borg Camlann *Sariel *Marduk *Hannibal *Chrome Gawain *Vajra *Kyuubi *Caligula *Dyaus Pita (GOD EATER RESURRECTION) *Quadriga Images Protagonist= Db7Eb4uV0AAw6bO.jpg God-Eater-3_2018_04-05-18_001.jpg God-Eater-3_2018_04-05-18_002.jpg GE3 SS01.jpg GE3 SS02.jpg GE3 SS03.jpg GE3 SS04.jpg GE3 SS05.jpg GE3 SS06.jpg GE3 SS07.jpg GE3 SS08.jpg GE3 SS09.jpg GE3 SS10.jpg|"Break free from the cursed shackles that bind you!" GodEater3-1.jpg DNqUMLNWsAIP8DV.jpg|Protagonist Concept Art ADNqUNF6XcAAtyqa.jpg|Protagonist Concept Art DNqUNvAXkAAMmVj.jpg ge3_title_top-visual_1920x912.jpg|Image used on Bandai Namco's website page for GE3 in 2018 Famitsu_scan_5.jpg |-| God Arc= God-Eater-3_2018_04-05-18_031.jpg Ray_gun_3.jpg Ray_gun_2.jpg Buster_blade.png Variant_scythe_2.jpg Variant_scythe_1.png Boost_hammer_2.png Boost_hammer_1.png Long_sword_2.jpg Long_sword_1.jpg Charge_spear_2.jpg Charge_spear_1.jpg Short_blade_2.jpg Short_blade_1.jpg Sniper_gun.jpg Shotgun.jpg Assault_gun_1.jpg Ray_gun_1.jpg Heavy_moon_5.jpg Heavy_moon_2.jpg Heavy_moon_3.jpg Heavy_moon_4.jpg Heavy_moon_1.jpg God-Eater-3_Famitsu_04-24-18_001-555x312.jpg God-Eater-3_2018_04-05-18_023.jpg|Mow-down form God-Eater-3_2018_04-05-18_024.jpg God-Eater-3_2018_04-05-18_025.jpg|Raygun God-Eater-3_2018_04-05-18_019.jpg GE3 SSGA01.jpg God-eater-3-_10.jpg|Biting Edge God-eater-3-_5.jpg God-eater-3-_7.jpg God-eater-3-_12.jpg |-| Worlds= GE3 SSWorld01.jpg GE3 SSWorld02.jpg GE3 SSWorld03.jpg GE3 SSWorld04.jpg God-eater-3-_1.jpg God-eater-3-_3.jpg |-| Others= GE3 Famitsu01.jpg GE3 Famitsu02.jpg Famitsu_scan_6.jpg Famitsu_scan_1.jpg God-Eater-3_2018_04-05-18_028.jpg|Guardian Acceleration Trigger God-Eater-3_2018_04-05-18_030.jpg|Sharing Accel Trigger through Engage |-| Ports= God-Eater-3_gleipniir.jpg|Gleipnir Logo God-Eater-3_2018_04-05-18_006.jpg|The logo of Pennywort Port, with the caduceus and the Asian Pennywort plant. Chrysanthemum.jpg|Chrysanthemum Logo Baran_2.jpg|Baran Logo Videos Teaser= |-| First Trailer= |-| Second Trailer= |-| Third Trailer= |-| EN Announcement Trailer= |-| TGS Trailer= |-| Gameplay= |-| TGS Gameplay= Category:Games